degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
The next day at school, Clare was miserable. She just wanted to lose her virginity, and get it over with. She just wanted to do what she wanted to do. She was angry with herself for chickening out. Fitz would ahve done it no questions asked, but as it was getting closer, she was more and more scared. She had been beyond relieved to see Adam at The Dot. Clare walked down the hallway, looking for Eli. She finally found him and walked up to him, slowly and catiously. He saw her and suddenly looked angry. Clare felt terrified, and horrible. She shouldn't have broken up with him, that was a huge mistake. He hadn't done anything wrong. She told him all of this, tears coming to her eyes as she did. Finally she couldn't say anymore, so Eli put his amrs around her while her body shook with the heartbreaking sobs of a teenaged girl in absolute turmoil. "Does this mean we're back together?" He asked. She looked up at him. "Only if you want to." She said shyly. Eli hugged her close, smiling. "I love you Clare, of course I want to be with you." He said. Clare smiled up at him. "Eli?" She asked uncertain. "Yea?" He said warily, catching her tone. "I still want to lose my virginity." She said nervously. "Clare" Eli said seriously. "I will not sleep with you right now. I won't. You will regret it. Adam told me what happened with Fitz. That's a sign that you weren't ready." He said. "No, it just means I didn't want to do it with him. I love you Eli. Please." Clare asked. "No." Eli said, finally. Clare looked up at him, tears comning to her eyes again. She ran off down the hall and into the girl's room. Clare burst into the bathroom, black rivers flooding from her eyes. She leaned against the wall, and slid down into a sitting position hugging her knees. The door opened, but she didn't bother looking up. "Clare Bear?" A voice said. Clare looked up and saw a very pregnant looking Jenna. "What?" She asked thickly through her tears. Jenna slowly got down onto the floor beside her, careful of her fetus bag. "What's wrong?" Jenna asked, face painted in concern. "Jenna how did you do it?" Clare asked, desperation in her voice. "Do what?" Jenna asked confused. "How did you get K.C. to sleep with you?" Clare replied looking down at her knees. "Oh, um. Well, it's-- Wait, what?" Jenna replied quickly looking at Clare. "Eli won't sleep with me, no matter what I do and I don't know why! I'm pretty aren't I?" Clare asked rhetorically. "I mean, I'm not a million pounds, I don't have random hair anywhere, I smell nice, and I shave my legs! What more can I do?" She pleaded, looking up at Jenna. "I even came to school dressed like this" Clare motioned to her outfit "to impress him, but still, nothing!" Clare exlaimed in despair. "Clare, why do you want to have sex with Eli?" Jenna asked catiously. "Because-- I--- Because we--- It's just that--- My parents are getting a divorce, even though the Lord says not to! They don't care how it affects me! Why should I listen to the Lord when they don't? Why shouldn't I do whatever I want, when they get to?" Clare rushed through the words. "So you want to have sex with Eli to get back at your parents?" Jenna said softly. Clare suddenly looked blank. She slowly turned her eyes to Jenna, "i hadn't thought of it like that" Clare whispered. "Maybe Eli doesn't want to have sex with you, because he knows you don't really want to do it. You want it for the wrong reasons, and maybe he's just trying to protect you." Jenna said softly. Category:Blog posts